Lenfell
Lenfell is a fictional world portrayed in Melanie Rawn's Exiles Series. The capital of Lenfell is Ryka Court, and the land is divided into Shirs. It is a federal system governed by the Council, which seats a representative from every Shir, and is led by the First Councillor. One of the defining events in Lenfell's history was the Waste Wars, in which two factions of magic, the Malerrisi and the Mage Guardians, fought and set loose cataclysmic magic. The resulting outburst of magic let loose upon the world caused many deaths and birth defects that lasted for generations. It was this war that defined status, creating the Bloods and Tiers. The Malerrisi and the Mage Guardians continue to be antagonistic. Lenfell is a corruption of the term "Land-fall" used by the early inhabitants of the world. It is not known where they came from,whether on Lenfell itself or another planet. Lenfell's society is a matriarchal society, and magic is very much a part of their heritage and history. Bloods and Tiers Bloods - The Bloods are in essence the ruling class of Lenfell. During the defining First Census, a family with the least amount of birth defects was granted Blood Status. As with all families, Bloods have two colours for their Name, but they are also given a gold Sigil to mark their status. Tiers - Originally there were five tiers, Firsts and Seconds being the highest next to Bloods. The Thirds and Fourths are in the lower echelon of Lenfell's society. Over time, the Fifth Tier - the one with the most genetic anomalies - died out. First and Second Tier Names also have sigils, Silver for Firsts, and Copper for Seconds. Various families and their Tiers are listed below. A complete list can be found here. As the importance of women increased, men lost prominence and all power in the aftermath of the Waste Wars. After a time, men became akin to slaves in society's eyes. A Tierless woman is considered above a man. First Daughters can marry their male family members off for political and business gains. A man is supposed to lower his eyes for women and always wear coifs in public to cover their hair. The prestige, power, and political influence a woman can have is often based on her Tier. A man of a higher Tier will be saught after for a consort to enrich/preserve a bloodline. The Tier system was seemingly abolished upon the marriage of the Lady Glenin Feiran (nee Ambrai) to Garon Anniyas. Although officially there are no more Bloods or Tiers, the people of Lenfell have long memories of their status and that of others. Government The First Councillor presides over the Council of Lenfell in the capital, Ryka Court. Each Shir is represented by a Senior and Junior Councillor. Councillors are women or men, usually a Blood. Each Shir is ruled by the First Daughter of the ruling Blood family. Some Shirs have ruling families with titles from before the Waste Wars, such as the Grand Duchess of Domburronshir. Shirs * Ambraishir: Ambraishir * Sheve: Roseguard * Ryka: Ryka Court * Shellinkroth: Havenport * Tillinshir: Shainkroth * The Waste: Longriding, Ostinhold, Combel, Renig * Cantrashir: Pinderon, Cantratown * Bleynbradden: Wyte Lynn Castle * Bogdenguard: Neele * Kenrokeshir: Kenroke, Roke Castle * Domburronshir: Domburr Castle, Domburron * Gierkenshir: Firrense * Dindenshire: Dinn * Rinesteenshir: Isodir The Rising The Rising is the rebellion formed in large part by the Ostins. The Rising opposes the growing power of the First Councillor, the Tier system, and the unfair treatment of men. The introduction of mandatory identity disks greatly strengthens the ranks of the rebellion. The disks stated the name and Tier of its owner and were required to be worn at all times. The Rising uses a matrix of communications created by Sarra Liwellan to keep members safe from traitors. A similar system comprised of minstrels is organized by Collan Rosvenir to gather information. Category:Exiles Locations Category:Exiles Trilogy